


it lingers when we're done

by Arba710



Series: remnants af a forgotten era [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sensuality, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arba710/pseuds/Arba710
Summary: Just Sheba and Solomon sharing a litte intimacy.





	it lingers when we're done

Solomon has to admit but compared to their awkward first time together, Sheba has become quite fierce when it comes to meeting up in their bedroom at night. Despite her being so young of age, she is impressively skilled. And it’s quite nice to know his wife is so avid for all of this …

 

“Have you thought of a name, yet?” Sheba asks as she rolls over on her side, propping the side of her face with the palm of her hand.

 

“ _Hn_?”

 

“Our child, Solomon!” she repeats much louder this time. “Have you thought of a name, yet?”

 

Solomon looks up from the book he’s obviously devouring. It’s another one on magic spells written by his prophetic father and her father-in-law she likes to refrain from meeting anytime soon. “No, I haven’t. We don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl.” he says, eyes droopy from reading so much in the dim candle light. “Have you?”

 

Sheba gives him a bright smile. “Yes, I have decided already because I know what gender our child is going to be.”

 

Her husband snaps the book in his hand shut. “Then, tell me.” Solomon orders. “I want to know, too.”

 

“Uh-uh – it’s a surprise; I’m afraid you have to be patient.” Sheba teases as she raises an arm to run a hand through her magenta hair to comb strands out of her face.

 

Solomon watches how the silken blanket slides down her nude body, revealing her small but subtle breasts to him. He knows she is doing this on purpose, yet the effect remains the same – she’s enticingly sweet, yet wicked in a way and it arouses him more than just a little.

 

Four months prior to this, Solomon could have never even imagined thinking of the pinkette as a woman. He has always thought of her as a child, a naïve girl with bad temper. He even remembered Arba telling him what a perfect match she is for him and Falan always trying to make him notice how pretty she is.

 

Both women were right – Sheba has turned from a pesky girl into a faithful, supportive young woman he cannot imagine living without anymore.

 

He lets the book fall to the floor. His body moves on its own as he wraps an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her form close to his. “So you won’t tell me, eh?” Solomon smirks. His hands travel down her lithe back only to rest on one of her luscious buttocks, squeezing lightly.

 

Sheba mirrors his smirk. “Nope: not a chance.”

 

“Hmm … maybe I have to force you to tell me.”

 

One of his hands travels up her back again, resting briefly at her ribcage only to slide over one of her breasts.

 

She lets out a small stifled moan as his index finger draws slow, long circles around her areola, teasing. “You sure you don’t wanna tell me?” he breathes into her hear. “I can keep this up a while, you know?”

 

Solomon continues to pay all of his attention to her breast, rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb. His other hand runs through her hair, scratching at her scalp has he runs his long fingers through the pink strands. “I wanna know, come on – tell me.” he smirks against the soft skin of her neck while he keeps up his ministrations.

 

“No I – ah”

 

Without her noticing it, his nimble fingers have found their way to in between Sheba’s legs, teasingly stroking the outer parts.

 

“Still won’t tell me?”

 

She catches her breath. “ … no.”

 

Solomon stops his touches abruptly. “What a shame – “

 

It only takes one quick movement of her lithe body to flip him over on his back, straddling him. She smirks down at her perplexed husband. “Hasn’t Arba taught you to never let down your guard during training?” she smiles down at him, her red eyes gleaming dangerously.

 

And there it is again – her unfathomable sensuality he still cannot really put his finger on. Solomon still wonders where it comes from. His guess is she asked Falan about this stuff or talked with Lamia how to handle men the right way because that was what he himself has done. Before all of this his experience with women was limited – in fact nonexistent to be true but Wahid was quite open-minded when he explained how to touch a woman’s body …

 

Sheba bends down so her chest presses against his. “It’s my turn now.”

 

Without any sign of premonition she kisses his mouth passionately, running her soft palm over the side of this face. Solomon joins in, bringing his arms up to close the remaining distance that still is between their bodies. The friction only increases as Sheba moves further down his abdomen, rubbing their private parts together.

 

Solomon can’t help but to let out a surprised moan. _“Damn.”_ he curses as her wetness glides over his full-on erection.

 

The woman on top needs to stifle her moans – his hardness brushes her most sensitive spot as she continues to rub her hips against his. Her teeth grace his lips in utter arousal, biting down mildly but hard enough to leave a sharp, pleasant pain.

 

Slowly, he cannot take this anymore.

 

_“Sheba.”_

Her name is a soft puff that reaches her ear; a plea to be joined. And she obeys, taking him into her hands and lining him up with her entrance.

 

Solomon’s mind goes nearly blank as she sinks down around him, sheathing him with her hot tightness. She throws her head back, magenta locks cascading down her arched back. Her lips open slightly to let out a silent sigh.

 

He digs his nails into the flesh of her waist, indicating her to finally move on top. She bites her sensual lips as she looks back down on him with deep burgundy-colored eyes glazed over with want, twirling her hips in slow, taunting motions.

 

She still does it all on purpose because she seeks control in their tryst, which he gratefully grants her. It’s enticing to see a usually reserved, yet bright girl turn into an independent woman when it comes to sharing intimacy in between the sheets.

 

On top of him, she straightens herself into an upright posture. With her hands fondling her breasts, she accelerates her pace, moving up and down in now rapid motions that drive him insane.

 

Solomon clutches at her thighs that straddle him, digging his nails into her soft, white skin. “Damn, that’s so _fucking_ good.” he curses, sapphire eyes squeezed shut.

 

Sheba’s soft mewls fill the air around them, drowning out every other sound there is: earlier on their fellow magician’s excited conversations could be heard – Wahid’s deep laughter, Falan’s nagging about her husband’s antics or Lamia’s spiteful mockery as she teases Arba yet again – but all he hears now is his own heartbeat and his wife’s lustful moaning.

 

And he is close. It only takes another rock of Sheba’s narrow hips to make him coat her already inseminated insides.

 

He cries out in pleasure as he comes. She, a little bewildered, mimics his outcry as his essence spills from in between her legs.

 

Exhaustedly, Solomon reaches up to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her down into a tight embrace. “… you … you’re amazing.” he breathes into her ear.

 

“This is amazing.” she replies in a deep, husky voice still laced with lingering passion,

 

For what seems like an eternity they lie in silence trying to regain their composure. Sheba has not reached her peak but it’s alright for her, because after all coming together every time is really only in stories.

 

Finally, she roles over on her back, cuddling against Solomon and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Now, will you tell me if it’s a boy or girl?”

 

Sheba looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Do you really wanna know?”

 

Solomon contemplates for a second. “Actually … no. You’re right it should remain a surprise.” he says, smiling warmly at his wife.

 

“It’s a blessing anyway.”

 

He chuckles. “So you still believe God had a hand in your conception?”

 

“No.” she chuckles.

 

“Then why do you consider it a blessing?”

 

“I dunno; it’s ours – that’s all.”

 

“Don’t let Arba ever here this.” Solomon jokes.

 

Sheba lets out a bright laughter. “Oh, no I won’t”

 

Solomon’s blue eyes meet Sheba’s red ones and hold. “If I still believed in God, I would believe that God is a woman as kind and beautiful as you.”

 

She doesn’t know what to reply to this but doesn’t have to because his lips claim hers in the most passionate way possible.


End file.
